


What did I do to deserve this?

by taramegareader



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bella Swan Bashing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sarcasm, Self-Insert, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramegareader/pseuds/taramegareader
Summary: Beau is the older twin brother of Bella. He was reincarnated into the world of Twilight against his will. Now he just has to worry about not getting killed by vampires, werewolves, or his sister. What can he say? He's just your average sarcastic rebel prankster who doesn't play well with others. Self-insert, Male OC, Bella bashing, slash, language, and eventual explicit scenes.





	What did I do to deserve this?

Hello, Everyone! I am trying again to start a Twilight story, but I need everyone’s support. I am hoping to write a good story with Beau and I hope you all enjoy it! If you do not enjoy reading homosexual slash stories, then this is not the story for you and I kindly ask you to not read my fanfiction. This story will also contain some Bella bashing so be warned! This story will also contain more explicit content as time goes and will contain vulgar language at times. 

I do not own anything, or else I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams! 

Chapter 1: Leaving Arizona

Beau stood at the end of the street watching Renee and Bella make their goodbyes. 

It disgusted him. 

It still bothered him that his mother, Renee, didn’t treat him like her child. No. He was treated like a slave for her and Bella. Beau do the grocery shopping, Beau go babysit the neighbor’s kid I need the money, Beau do your sister’s homework we’re going shopping.

He hated them. He hated them very much. 

And here he was again, finished loading all of his and Bella’s bag into the car and seeing his sister do nothing to help. 

Lazy bitch. 

Anyway, he shouldn’t be that surprised really about the way they treated him. 

Why do you ask?

Well it’s simple. 

Beau was not Renee’s son or Bella’s twin. 

No, he merely occupied the empty vessel of what was originally the stillborn baby Beaufort Swan. 

How could this happen you might ask?

He was murdered back in his own world. That’s right. World. To put it simply, he was in a book. A book called Twilight that was written by Stephanie Meyer that he never read, but his sister sure did. 

Clarise would never shut up about the stupid book. She was a die hard Edward fan and would let out a battle cry whenever someway said otherwise. 

He did not need to know any of it, but unfortunately, he was the victim of it all. 

His mother made him drive her to all her Fanclub meetings and conventions. 

How he hated his mother. 

Beau did not have the best luck when it came to families. 

He guessed it was just the luck of the draw. You are either born into happiness or in a colossal mess. 

It just so happened that when he was at a Twilight convention, his idiotic sister got into a brawl with some other fans who did not agree with her obsession over the book and managed to knock him over. 

Into an electrical tower that was not ripped out of the monitor by the raging fangirls and managed to electrocute him. To death. 

Yeah, not a fun way to die. 

Then he woke up all of a sudden in a very hot, very uncomfortable place with all his memories of his past life.

He was not happy when he was born. Nope. Nada. He cried with all the strength his tiny lungs could offer when he was squeezed through the woman’s parts. 

It traumatized him, okay!? There is a reason no one remembers their birth! No one needs to see that shit or be covered in it!

To his surprise, after his birth, his twin was born. To be later named Isabella Marie Swan and he was named Beaufort Charles Swan. 

That was when he realized his fate. 

He was inside Twilight!

He cried for days on end, upsetting his parents and his sister greatly. 

He didn’t want to be in Twilight! It would have been an ok book if the main character had a backbone, the love triangle less mary sue and stereotypical, and the main love interest wasn’t such a pain! 

I mean seriously what was that author on when she wrote the book?

Over the years he made peace with his situation with only one goal in mind. 

Do not interfere. Do not get involved with any love triangle bullshit. Be as simple and normal as possible without drawing attention. 

That did not work out in his favor. Due to having his memories he was considered a genius in this world. His teachers were stunned when he knew math, science, anthropology, English, and all matters of subjects at an early age. 

He just got bored alright! No one can fake and do nothing all day in elementary school! That and the children drove him crazy!

Beau did enjoy it though when he scared and pranked his teachers. Often even asking them difficult questions or pointed out their errors. That was always fun. 

But it did manage to always land him in trouble. Not that he cared. 

His intelligence and unwillingness interact with children did not strengthen his relationship with his mother. If anything, it shattered it completely. Not that he minded, his mother shouldn’t have had children in the first place. 

Renee was scatter brained, rude, whiny, entitled, unorganized, and overall one of the worst parents he had ever seen in both of his lifetimes. 

She never paid the bills because she thought money was never ending and loved shopping too much. Never went to any parent/teacher conferences because she never remembered the day even when told the day before. Hated it when people reminded her that she had two children to care for and always whined when she said she never wanted children young. 

Excuse me? If you don’t want kids, don’t have unprotected sex! But no, Renee didn’t have enough brain cells to rub together to understand that sex was meant to create babies. 

You may think that he was being harsh, but you did not have to live with this woman for seventeen years. It was a nightmare. 

Bella was just like her mother and always played the innocent naïve girl card. 

In the books it was Bella that would do all the chores Renee wouldn’t do, but because he was here he got all the responsibilities of being an adult with none of the rewards.

They didn’t care that he paid the bills, washed the dished, fixed the faucet, or made money by babysitting or helping the neighbors. Or protected their meager belongings and Bella’s ‘innocence’ when Renee’s boyfriends stared too long at either him or his sister.

He managed to sneak over 1,000 dollars into his savings account for when they went to Forks. There was no way he was going to depend on Bella for rides when Charlie gave her that orange rust bucket. 

Charlie, he didn’t mind all too much in the short time spent with him. He was a simplistic small-town guy that enjoyed fishing, football, and beer. 

For the record, Beau did not enjoy any of those things, but he did try to spend time with Charlie when he could before Renee started to bitch that the plane fair was costing her a fortune. 

Hello? He was the one who paid for his and Bella’s plane tickets and Charlie only got to see them two weeks a year. Not to mention he paid child support. 

Beau did not know what Charlie found attractive in Renee. 

Beau also was considered one adorable kid who grew to be a very attractive male. In his past life he looked a lot like Daniel Radcliff with a slightly slender build with firm muscles, pale skin, and the biggest green eyes. 

Many would comment to Renee how attractive he was and if he was single to date their daughters. Yeah, no. He would not date anyone his own age. Beau did not want to be a pedophile thank you very much. 

He was not looking forward to moving to Forks. That’s when shit will hit the fan. 

Lucky him. 

He just finished loading the car when Renee had another episode with the phone. 

“Come on let’s hit the road! We only have an hour before the plane leaves without us!” called Beau. 

They both glared at him and hugged each other one last time before Bella made her way over with her cactus. 

“You could be nicer you know,” said Bella. 

Beau just gave her a look, “Now what kind of brother would I be if I didn’t annoy you?”

Bella shook her head and got in the car. 

And here it begins.


End file.
